


Sweet Reward

by Syntax



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Legendary Pokemon - Freeform, Post-Contest celebration, Prompt Fill, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syntax/pseuds/Syntax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After winning a Master-level Cute contest, Dawn makes her prize pokemon a sweet treat in thanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Reward

Dawn smiled to herself as she stirred the poffin batter.  She’d just won her first Master Level Cute Contest, and decided that a mighty reward was in order for her pokemon.  So she’d gotten a recipe from her mom for some Mild poffins, substituted some berries, added a little vanilla and cinnamon, and broke out the ice cream.

She’d made three large poffins so far, all for her little champion, and had decided to make herself one as well with the berries she’d had left over.  As the batter cooled and settled into a diamond shape, Dawn raised a hand to her mouth and called down her pokemon.

“Darkrai!  The poffins are done!”

She didn’t wait long.  The pitch black pokemon had materilized itself in the doorway as she was transferring the poffins to the table.  She could feel it watching her, quietly, bashfully, before ultimately deciding to join her in the kitchen.  She gestured to a seat and it settled itself awkwardly, stilts extending to steady itself and claws on the table for extra support.

“So, you happy about the win?”  She asked.

Darkrai nodded excitedly, tapping the pink scarf tied around its wrist.  Darkrai couldn’t learn very many moves that were registered as “Cute”, so they’d put a lot of thought and manpower into making the most out of what they had.  And all that work had won them first place.

Dawn beamed at her pokemon’s enthusiasm, and scooped the last of the icecream on top of the poffins.  ”You want chocolate sauce or caramel?”

_tap tap_

“Caramel it is then!”

She could see Darkrai eyeing its plate hungrily, but pressed down on one of its paws when it reached for the spoon.

“Ah ah a~ah! What do we say?  You forgot to say the magic word.”  She tutted.

Darkrai blinked, and titled its head upwards.  She could practically feel the pokemon mulling things over and trying to decipher what she could possibly have meant.

There was a low rumble coming from its chest that eventually gave way to a sort of trilling sound.  Darkrai looked at her expectanly and she laughed.

“Okay, close enough I guess.  Go on and dig in!”

**Author's Note:**

> this is old as fuck and i don't feel like rewriting it


End file.
